


Wild Thoughts

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean is cursed by a witch and can now hear the readers thoughts. Which wouldn’t be that big of a deal if the reader wasn’t horny as hell.





	Wild Thoughts

The witch threw her hand out in front of her in Dean’s direction as she whispers a few words in Latin. Right then, Sam comes running around the corner shooting her in the back. She falls to the ground, her hold on you disappearing causing you to fall to the floor. You cough trying to catch your breath.

“Fucking,” you say pausing to cough, “Witches.” 

“Tell me about it,” Dean groans rolling over onto his side to push himself off of the ground and to his feet.

“You ok?” you say standing up and looking him over. “She mumbled something in Latin and aimed it at you. Do you feel any different?”

“Nah I’m good she must have missed me or something,” he says dusting himself off.

“Yea I doubt that,” you say as Sam comes over. “I’ll keep an eye on you though.”  _More than that if you’d let me._

“What?” Dean says looking at you with wide eyes.

“I said ‘I’ll keep an eye on you’,” you say staring oddly at him.

“Oh, I must have heard you wrong I guess,” he mumbles.

“You guys ok?” Sam asks running over to check on you and Dean.

“Yea we’re fine, you?” you say looking him over.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Sam replies walking towards the exit to the impala. In the back of the impala, on the way back to the bunker, you let your mind wander. It’s been a long crappy hunt and you were dying to get back to the bunker. Not only because you were missing your bed, but you needed privacy. The motel you stayed at was booked, only one free room the entire two and a half weeks you stayed there. You literally never had a second alone. Surrounded by either Sam or Dean never with a second to just rub one out real quick.

All you needed was five minutes, but you couldn’t even get that. You tried once in the shower, but you couldn’t keep quiet long enough to get anywhere. The walls were thin as hell; you let out the tiniest whimper and Dean thought you were dying, banging on the bathroom door and demanding you tell him you’re ok. So needless to say, you were in dire need of some “you time”. 

You stretch out in the back seat and close your eyes. Maybe if you took a nap you might feel better, but you couldn’t get out of your own head. Whenever you closed your eyes, all you saw was water dripping slowly down Dean’s chest as he came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Thinking of how badly you want to lick those tiny droplets off of his toned chest. How badly you want to wrap your mouth around his thick cock.

You start to wonder if the boys would notice you if you tried anything in the back seat right now. The music was pretty loud and neither of them were looking at you. If you could just move your hand slowly maybe they won’t notice. The car veers slightly onto the yellow lines; moving over the rigid road startles the three of you. Dean jumps swerving back into the lane making you slide across the seat, hitting your head on the door.

“Dean, what the hell?” you yell at him sitting up and rubbing the top of your head.

“Sorry,” he says quickly. “I just got distracted.”

“Distracted by what, asshole? The trees?” you ask. You were grumpy as hell from not having gotten off in over two weeks so your reaction was a little much.

“I’m sorry won’t happen again, promise.”

You lay back down ignoring his apologies. You start thinking of Sam with his big hands and how badly you want him to touch you. How much you want him to make you scream like those girls you hear in his room at night. Your mind flashes with images of Sam pounding into you making you scream his name as he-.

Your thoughts are interrupted as the car speeds up and the radio becomes even louder. You jump up leaning over the seat to turn the dial back down on the radio.

“Ok seriously? That’s probably why you’re so ‘distracted’ all of a sudden,” you say to Dean.

“Dean what is going on with you?” Sam asks looking at his brother concerned. You look at Dean from the back seat waiting for some kind of answer. His skin looks flushed and his breathing is fast.

“Are you ok?” you start to panic. “Is it the spell that witch did?”

“What spell?” Sam asks starting to panic too. “You guys didn’t tell me about a spell!”

“He said he was fine,” you say.

“I am fine,” Dean says avoiding your eyes.

“You don’t look fine,” Sam says huffing his chest out.  _Gosh why is he so sexy when he does that?_ you think to yourself.

“Ok, sweetheart tell me you said that out loud because if you didn’t I’m definitely not fine.”

“Said what out loud? I didn’t say anything,” you look at him concern evident on your face.

“Then I’m not fine,” Dean sighs pulling over to the side of the road putting the car into park. He turns around facing you and Sam. Before he speaks, his tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip pulling it into his mouth, and your eyes track the movement. You start thinking about how badly you want to suck his lip into your mouth and he shouts, “See!” pointing at you. You furrow your brows confused.

“Ok you’re crazier than normal what the fuck?” Sam asks him.

Dean turns around in his seat to face you completely. “Sweetheart, I think I can hear your thoughts. So I’m going to need you to stop thinking immediately. I understand you’re like sexually frustrated but it’s distracting and at one point disgusting. Like I do not want to hear about how badly you want Sam to p-”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” you yell trying to stop him.

“The stuff about me was fine but that I did not need a mental image of,” Dean continues.

“Please stop,” you say your face heating up with embarrassment. “Oh god help me.”

“Ok, this is awkward,” Sam says looking anywhere but at you and Dean. Dean pulls back out onto the road and continues driving back to the bunker. The ride is pretty freaking tense; no one says a thing as you stew embarrassed as all fuck in the backseat. You decide maybe just singing a song in your head will distract you enough not to think about Dean’s plush lips sucking on your clit or Sam’s think-.

“Sweetheart!” Dean yells glaring at you in the rear view mirror. You mumble an apology and go back to humming out loud to the music on the radio focusing intently on the words. After an embarrassing and extremely long hour and forty-five minutes, the three of you finally make it back to the bunker. When Dean pulls the car into the bunker garage, you mumble something about researching the spell in your room away from Dean. The second Dean throws the car into park, you’re out the door with your duffel in hand running straight into your room, shutting the door.

You’re on the bed in seconds, your face buried in the pillows. This would be something that happens to you, of course this is your life. You pull out your laptop and start researching the spell. The sooner you fixed Dean the sooner your thoughts can be your own again. You can think about whatever the hell you want without Dean’s judgement. You can go back to wondering what Dean looks like when he cums without anyone looking at you funny. When you don’t hear Dean yelling at you to stop or a groan of disgust, you start wonder if Dean can even still hear you when you’re several rooms away.

You imagine Sam’s cock how you’ve pictured it before in all of your fantasies. Long and thick, hard as steel, the tip red and pointed right at you pressing against your entrance. You imagine the face you think he’d make when he cums for you and… Nothing still from Dean, so you slam your laptop shut and pull your shirt over your head unhooking your bra, throwing it to the floor.

You lay back down against the pillows as your hands glide up against your breasts grazing against your nipples. Your mind fills with images of Dean pressing you into the mattress. His lips grazing against your neck, down your chest, and to your nipples; your hands following the same trail. Your hands wander down to the top of your shorts. You tease yourself through your shorts, your hands softly gliding across your cunt imagining Dean’s hands replacing your own.

Your fingers pop the button on your shorts pushing them off, along with your panties, down your legs and onto the floor. You think of Dean sitting on his stomach between your legs asking you to spread yourself open for him. Your fingers tease at your soak folds spreading them wide. Using one hand to hold open your pussy lips, you use the other to glide your middle finger across your slippery clit. Using the hand not pressed against your clit, you pull at your nipples and whimper softly at the sensation.

“Sweetheart, look I’m sorry I tried to ignore you but you’re killiin-” Dean says as he throws open the door to your bedroom before stopping to take you in. You pop up your arm covering your breasts, trying to hide your self from the intruder. He licks his lips not even trying to look embarrassed. He steps into your room closing the door behind him. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, please continue.”

“What?” you squeak staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Just pretend I’m not here,” he says smirking devilishly at you. “Wanna watch you.”

The words send shivers all the way up your spine and you lay back down against the mattress. You move the pillows behind your head so you can see him without having to strain your neck. You spread your legs wide for him, your hands going back to work against your clit. Dean walks to the side of the bed eyes never leaving yours as his fingers pinch at your hard nipples. You insert a finger into your wet pussy pumping it in and out as he touches you. Your eyes flicker down to the bulge inside his pants and you lick your lips thinking about how badly your you want him in your mouth.

His hands immediately fall down to his belt. Pulling it through the loops, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling both his pants and boxers down to free his dick. His hand wraps around the base of his thick cock holding it to your lips and you open for him. His hand dips down to where your fingers are buried in your pussy as he fucks into your mouth. His fingers join yours thrusting two in along side your one pressing them up against your sweet spot.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” he says groaning as your cunt tightens slightly around his fingers. “Cum for me so I can fuck your sweet little pussy.” You moan around his cock as his fingers assault your sweet spot and your palm presses against your clit. Your hips thrust against his hand as you cum and he pulls his cock from between your lips. He removes his fingers from you and you pull his hand to your waiting lips. Your eyes lock with his as you suck his wet fingers into your mouth moaning at the taste. You release his fingers and he kicks his pants and boxers onto the floor and pulls his shirt over his head.

He’s on you in seconds pinning you to the mattress, his cock pressed against your clit as he grinds his hips down against you.  “You have no fucking idea how bad I want you right now.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” you say grinding your hips up to meet his.

“Can’t think straight when I’m with you,” he says ignoring you. “And it’s not even the spell. I’ve always felt this way with you around.”

“Dean fuck me please,” you say pulling his lips down to yours. You lift your hips, your hand wrapping around his length lining it up at your entrance. Dean thrusts his hips hard against your pressing all the way into you. He pulls back slowly, almost all the way out, then slams in again. “Faster,” you gasp against his mouth.

“Fuck,” he says, his hips setting a brutal pace pushing right up to the edge again. His hands grip your thighs, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin. “Gonna cum for me again baby?” You nod your head moaning loudly holding him tight against your chest. Your cunt pulses around his thick cock and your head falls back against the pillows as you cry out his name with your release.

Dean buries his face against the crook of your neck as he cums inside of you. Gasping for air, you try to collect thoughts. Dean pulls out and collapses beside you.  _Wow_ , you think to yourself,  _I just had sex with Dean. Oh no I just had sex with Dean well this is going to be awkward._ Your mind starts going a mile a minute with all the things that could go wrong. Is this a one time thing? Will this only be a sex thing? You don’t want to just be his fuck buddy, someone he uses when he needs to get off. You want something more than that. You like Dean and this could really fuck things up.

“Stop,” he says his fingers tangling in your hair pulling your face to his. “ No, this was not a one time thing. No, I don’t just want sex from you. Though that was pretty great, that’s not the only thing I like about you. I like you too and I’d like for this to be something more also.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“Not your fault. I meant what I said though,” he says kissing you again.

“Good,” you say melting against his mouth. He holds you close to his chest as you fall asleep. He giggles when he hears you thinking of how hot he looked when you were sucking his cock and how you can’t wait to wake up tomorrow to do it again.

“You’re insatiable,” he chuckles. He smiles softly as you think the word “sorry” to him right before you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
